Flights
by maddybearships01
Summary: AU Marceline and Marshall are always moving, but finally after a long flight they find a place that might be worth sticking around. eventually bubbline and gumlee. Finally figured out how to post new chapters. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am only thirteen so if it sucks ass I am sorry I tried. Also if you want more chapters there gonna have to be posted as sequels because my laptop isnt compatible site for some unknown ****stupid** **reason. Some facts about the characters may be changed for the sake of the story so just go with the flow. Hope you enjoy R&R flames welcome but don't be too hard on me ;)**

Marceline P.O.V

I fidgeted in my seat uncomfortably. Taking deep breaths trying to slow my heart beat. I never liked planes, yet I found myself in one for what seemed like the millionth time. Thats probably what I hate most about moving. The trip is always exhausting, long, and boring. Despite my discomfort I patiently stared out the window waiting for my brother to get back from the bathroom or whatever else he could be doing on this flying death trap, but knowing Marshall he's probably stealing booze or shagging one of the flight attendance. Realizing my brother isn't coming back anytime soon I decide to plop my headphones into my ears and shuffle through my playlist. I skip through all of my punk rock screamer songs and go for something more subtle like _Rolling in the deep by Adele_. After a while i start to drift asleep while silently praying that this flying brick doesn't fall out of the sky.

I wake up to a little girl kicking the back of my seat. Groaning I turn to face the girl who was most likely responsible for this knot in my neck. The man next to her who im guessing is her father is was still fast asleep. I leered down at her hoping she would get the hint, but instead she goes on happily kicking my chair causing my head to slightly whip back and forth.

I put on my nicest voice and say "sweetie will you please stop kicking my seat?" She shakes her head enthusiastically and continues kicking away. Just as I was about to reach over my seat and strangle the girl Marshall put his hand on my shoulder and slowly shook his head. I hate how he seems to read my mind.

"Where have you been?" I ask with a glare and a pout my head still whipping back and fourth.

"Lets just say one the flight attendance was helping me with a problem I had" he says with a toothy smirk.

"what, your constant need for a good fuck?"

"Yeah pretty much" he said with a shrug.

I roll my eyes at him and turn to confront the little girl behind me once again. Luckily her father was now awake so i could speak to him instead. "Hi I was wondering if you could tell your daughter to stop kicking my seat." I say as politely as I can.

"Yeah, of course sorry about that" the man said turning to talk to his daughter.

I lean back into my seat smiling to myself, but it doesn't last long without that pesky little girl as a distraction I remember where I am. My breath starts to quicken as i look at the white clouds parallel to me.

Marshall P.O.V

I rolled my eyes at my twin sister who happens to be having a mini meltdown right there in her seat. No matter how many times we're in a plane she acts the same way frightened, worried, and more irritable than normal which is saying something. I get up and go through the luggage compartment above us and retrieve her laptop and toss it on her lap. Thats what she needs a distraction. Growing up with someone makes you learn certain things about them.

After Marceline is done freaking out i get up to head to the ...bathroom, yeah the bathroom lets go with that. Well anyway i head to the back of the plane, and go to where the food is kept. i wait there patiently until one of the flight attendant comes around. "Excuse me sir you not suppose to be back in this area," a blond says with nauseating kindness in her voice.

"I am aware of that miss. I was just wondering if you could help with a little problem i have?"

"Yes of course."

"Glad you feel that way." I say as i close the curtain to separate us from the rest of the plane. She looks puzzled but doesn't say anything yet. I place my hands on her hips and bring her closer to me. Covering her mouth before before she can scream i push her against the wall and drag her down so her neck is level with my mouth, and bite down hard on her. My hand still muffling her screams as i drank the blood from her veins. i finish licking the bite mark i left, watching it slowly close up at the contact of my saliva. "This didn't happen, got it." i said looking into her eyes, and then leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thank you all for the support, and if you're new PLEASE check out my first story flight before reading this or it will make zero sense. As i said before my computer is not compatible with this fabulous site so i have to publish each chapter separately as sequels. Flames as always welcome don't make me cry though.**

Marshall P.O.V

Marceline would probably have my heart on a stake if she knew about what i did to that flight attendant, but as i always say what she doesn't know won't hurt her or more importantly me. I walked back over to my sister she seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of watching twilight. My sister likes the thought of vampires living in peace with humans and all that lovey dovey bullshit. We're moving again because of me. someone found out about our 'condition' Marcy blames my carelessness. Im sorry i have to survive by drinking human blood and im sorry it happens to be delish's. Marcy doesn't like blood, well actually she doesn't like hurting people. She avoids feeding whenever she can and you can tell shes practically skin and bone. I try to slip blood into her strawberry soda's that by the way she happens to be addicted to, but she always gets mad at me then goes and downs five blood bags.

The plane was going to start landing soon. I shook Marcy awake so she didn't get too freaked out by the turbulence. She yawned and stretched like those movie stars do. I had to catch her computer before it fell on the plane floor.

"The planes gonna land soon," I said as i handed her the computer.

She groaned and clutched the arms of the seats. My sister is such a wuss puss. We've been chased out of villages by townspeople with torches and pitchforks and shes scared of a plane. I mean seriously how can i have such a lame sister while i'm such a bad ass. Marceline started josling back and forth that little girl was kicking her seat again. I laughed and turned to face the girl i gave her a hi-five and Marcy punched me in the shoulder.

"Simon better be there or i'm gonna have to kill him," Marcy said massaging her temples.

"Give the old man a break, you know he's not dealing well with Gunther's death." She didn't say anything after that. Gunther was our cousin not by blood but its not like that made a difference. He died in what me and Marcy call the great mushroom war. We called it that because when we were younger the explosions reminded us of the tops of mushrooms.

Marceline P.O.V

The plane finally landed and my tourcher was over. Marshall and I went through security and got our bags. Luckily uncle Simon was waiting for us when we got into the main part of the airport. We greeted him with hugs.

"Marcy, Mar Mar hows it shakin." The old man said putting his arm around my brother and I.

"Not much chillin what about you old man?" Marshall asked with his signature smirk.

"And that my darlings is where my hip slang ends," I laughed as he adjusted the tie around his neck,"shall we get going?"

"We shall." i said letting my british accent leak through.

The car right was awkward and silent we haven't seen uncle Simon in at least 10 years. We arrived at Simons house after about a half an hour. It looked nice warm and cozy on the outside but if i knew anything about Simon it was going to be freezing inside.

"Are you two hungry I stocked the fridge with some bags help yourself." Simon said as we entered.

"I'm good" I said as i sat my luggage by the couch. Marshall sighed and gave me sideways glance then sat next to me.

"what about you Marshall?" simon asked sitting in the recliner in front of us.

"I'm good for now Si." Marshall said leaning back into the blue couch.

"I would like to talk to you kids about school. You two will be starting next monday." simon said.

"What why do we have to go to school we've already graduated!" Marshall exclaimed "Like 50 times"

Simon sighed "When and where was the last time you two went to school?"

"2009 Japan, they made wear a skirt," I said cringing at the memorie.

"What was the agreement you made with your father?" Simon questioned.

"That if Marcy and I are gonna live on our own we have to renew our education every five years, but what does that ha… oh shit." Marshall groaned as he realized five years have past.

"Awe smart boy. You two will be going pacific coast private school where i happen to work, oh and Marcy the school uniforms require skirts." Simon said with a smile.

**A/N: Hope you like it R&R. I'm thinking of anding some smut or a lemon in future chapters yes no maybe so let me know.**

**-Bear**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I finally figured out how to put new chapters to this thing so Flights 2 is now the second chapter to this, and this is the third. I might introduce Bonnie (princess bubblegum) and Gabriel (prince gumball) this chapter or the next one I'm not sure. R&R flames welcome enjoy.**

Marceline P.O.V

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I groaned as I sat up chucking the annoying alarm across the room. Monday came quicker than expected, and Marshall and I were both dreading it. Despite my despair I forced myself out of bed and towards the bathroom for a quick shower. When I say quick I mean a half an hour, by that time Marshall is up and practically beating the door down and I am forced out. I trudge back to my room slowly slipping on my uniform trying not gag. The uniform consisted of a khaki colored plaid skirt, a navy blue blazer and a grayish blue pair of knee socks, who in hell wearer's knee socks!

I quickly ran the brush through hair, and ran downstairs. Uncle Simon had promised to make strawberry pancakes for our first day. P.s there my favorite. I nearly choked when marshall came down in his uniform which was identical to mine except the skirt and socks were replaced by khaki pants that clung to his legs in all the wrong ways.

"You both have me 5th period and if there's a problem you two can come to my class at any time, as long as you have a note of course," Simon said. He's the music teacher at Pacific coast by the way.

"We'll be fine, we always have been," Marshall said while piling to many pancake on to a small plate.

"Hurry, we're gonna be late," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading towards the car out front.

The drive was over quickly Marshall and I parted ways with Simon and headed towards the main office. the receptionist was rather young looking, but her voice reminded me of that of the wicked witch of the west.

"Marshall lee and Marceline Abadeer," Marshall said gesturing to the both of us, "we're new here can we get out schedules and locker combo's?"

"Oh yes, hmm lets see here….there you go," She said after fumbling with the paper for awhile. "The student council president and vice president will show you around during lunch, so meet here before you go to eat." Mrs. Vandam said with the cheesist smile I have ever seen in my many years on this earth.

Marshal .

"Whens that chicks botox gonna wear off, jesus that shit was scary," I said as soon as we got out of the office.

"Tell me about it, and why are student body presidents showing us around during lunch? we're just suppose to fend for ourselves tell than jeez" Marcy said laughing so hard that she started snorting.

"Marc what classes do you have?"

" um lets see, Science, Maths, English, Study hall, and Music. What about you?"

"Its just called math here sis, and "History, English, P.E, and Music."

"Great we only have one class together. What locker, Mines 222?"

"Uh, 224. Come on I Think its over there," I said grabbing marcy's arm leading her towards the end of the hall.

Marcy and I shoved our thing's in our lockers and separated to our class's.

Marceline P.O.V

I opened the door to my first period class slowly. This is gonna suck.

"Hello, you must be Miss Abadeer," an old woman said.

"Thats me,"

The woman frowned, I guess that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Please take a seat by Miss. Bobblegem," Supposable Mrs. Tretunks said. A strawberry blonde girl raised her hand gesturing me to sit next to her.

"Hi I'm Bonnibel, Bonnibel Bobblegem,"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I would personally like to thank ****BaconPancakes and ****AlphaHikari for you awesome comments. I would also like to thank ****TinyKawaiiYaoiFangirl for editing my story from now on. Chapter 4, R&R enjoy!**

Marshall P.O.V

I contemplated skipping my first period, history, but I decided against it. It happens to be my best subject－ mostly because I was a witness to most of it－ but also because it's so boring that nothing could distract me from it. Well, at least until I moved here.

The class started off normally; I introduced myself to the class before the teacher, , told me where to sit. Then my world came crashing down, and it was all his fault.

Marceline P.O.V

Bonnibel was nice enough, but boy did she get on my nerves! All day long, it's 'Marceline that doesn't go there!' 'You're suppose to add that _later_!' 'Don't do that!'

Ugh! I've never wanted to strangle someone so much in my entire life.

My next three classes came and went in a blur. I was so excited to see Marshall that I nearly forgot about meeting in the office.

"Marcy we have to go to the office."

"Oh, yeah." I said as I followed behind him. We arrived at the office in less than two minutes.

Have you ever felt like the universe was plotting against you? If you have, you know exactly how I feel right now. The student body president was the most joyous Bonnibel, and I don't know the vice president, but I'm guessing that Marshall knew him by the blush on his face.

"Miss and Mr. Abadeer, this is the student council presidents Miss and Mr. Bobblgem. They will be showing you around." Mrs. Vandam said.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I began, since Marshall seemed to be tongue tied at the moment.

"Hello. I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. I've met your brother already." The boy said as he ran his hand through his strawberry-blonde hair, causing Marshall's blush to darken.

"I'm Marceline," I said, nodding my head. There was an awkward silence for a little while. Then Marshall finally decided to speak up.

"This whole showing us around thing seems kind of silly since we have been to most of our classes already" he said, crossing his arms.

"We agree, that's why Gabe and I figured we would just take you guys to the cafeteria and introduce you to some of our friends," Bonnibel said matter of factly.

Not wanting to be in this uncomfortable situation any longer than necessary, I tried to get out of it. "It's fine, I'm sure we can manage."

"Please, we insist," she continued .

"We can make our own friends," I said bluntly, raising my voice a little.

"Oh, alright. If you feel that way," Bonnibel said dejectedly, but I honestly didn't care; she had annoyed me enough for one day. Marshall seemed to be done with the situation as well, since he started pulling me towards the cafeteria.

Marshall P.O.V

Marceline and I sat alone. Which was pretty much planned from the beginning. You know how people think school food is disgusting? Well, they're right. I have know idea what mystery meat is, but I'm fairly certain that it's not supposed to be green. Marceline didn't eat anything either, but I'm assuming for different reasons.

Bonnibel and Gabe glared at us until the lunch period was over; and I can still feel the burning on the back of my head. Luckily, music was next, so we would get to see Simon. Unluckily, however, this school has an extra long lunch which is also a break. Deciding to play rebels, Marceline and I snuck out to the music building.

Simon was at his drum set, making random beats, "I thought you two would've been here by now," he mumbled, setting his drum sticks down. "I have a surprise for you guys," he beckoned as he headed towards a back room.

"Awe you shouldn't have, old man," I gushed.

"But I did," Simon grinned as he walked out of the room with two guitar cases in his hand; both oddly shaped like an axe.

"You didn't," Marceline squealed and jumped in delight, "You did!"

"I told you I would keep them safe," he said opening the case and handing Marcy a blood-red axe-shaped bass guitar. "And for you, young man," he said handing me a also blood-red axe guitar.

"Play me something," Simon urged with a grin.

Marceline just smiled and started hooking up her base to an amp. I followed and did the same. She began playing some chords that sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure what she was playing until she started singing.

"_I found god on the corner of first and Amistad. Where the west was all but won. All alone smoking his last cigarette. I say 'Where you been?'. He said 'Ask anything.'_" She sang. I waited and joined her for the 2nd verse, ignoring the students piling in from the front."_Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by a telephone that never rang and all I needed was a call_. _That never came to the first and Amistad._"

We continued singing until we were drowned out by thunderous cheering and applause.

Well, this is an interesting way to start class.

**A/N: That was chapter four I hope you liked it. I'm still deciding whether or not Gabe and Bonnie should be brother and sister or close cousins. What do you think? Tell me in the comments. Also, tell me what you want next; I might take your advice. R&R flames are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Thank you for the comments, and by the way cousins won. Also Tiny Kawaii Yaoi Fangirl was unable to edit my story in time, so hopefully there aren't to many errors. Chapter 5 enjoy R&R flames welcome.**

Marshall P.O.V

Marcy and I were brought back to reality by a certain obnoxious girl who was bombarding us with questions.

"Oh my glob! Are you guys famous? Cause you, like, totally rock," she said with a voice that I could only describe as a man's interpretation of a valley girl.

"No, we're not famous.. Yet," I said as I flashed her a toothy grin.

"What the lump? Like, for real. I could have sworn I've heard your music before. Well, anyway, I'm Laila Star Pape; but you can call me LSP if that's too much of a mouth full. What're your names?"

"I'm Marshall and this is my sister, Marceline." I gestured to myself then Marceline.

"Oh my glob! You guys are the new kids who dropped the drama bomb on the prince and princess," she squealed, jumping up and down while her brunette curls followed her.

"Who?" Marcy asked, joining the conversation.

"Bonnibel and Gabe like, rule this school; and they do everything together. They're practically dating,"

"Are they dating?" I asked glancing over at the two, who I only now noticed were in this class.

"Eww, gross! They're cousins! Ugh, that would be incest."

"Now, now everyone. It's time to settle down and take your seats," Simon said, interrupting the conversation. Once everyone was calm, he spoke up again, "I'm sure you all know by now that we have two new students to pacific coast. Marshall and Marceline, would you come to the front of the class, please?"

Marcy and I trudged to the front of the class. "These two lovely specimen happen to be my neice and nephew and they've just moved here from the UK. That's all, you two can take a seat next to Bonnie and Gabe; I believe you've met them." Simon said, gesturing to the strawberry blondes in the first row.

Marceline P.O.V

Most of class went smoothly; that is, until Simon started passing out the sheet music. "I'm missing two. Marcy, why don't you go to the photocopier and familiarize yourself with the school?" Simon said while sporting his signature crooked smile.

"Uh.. I don't know where that is," I pointed out, rolling my eyes at the old man.

"Alrighty, then let's have someone go with you. Bonnibel, how about you?"

"O-ok," she stuttered while walking towards his desk to get a hall pass.

The trip down to the library was mostly silent. Uncomfortably so. We got to the library in a short period of time, but it seems we were too late: hurricane Katrina already struck. "What happened here?" I asked, gesturing to all the papers that had been strewn across the tiled floor.

"Freshman, I'm guessing" she suggested with a shrug.

"Where's the librarian?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"It's her lun-." Bonnie squeaked before slipping on some of the papers brought her to the foor.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned as I knelt beside her.

"Yeah, I think my lip's bleeding though." She said, sitting up. And sure enough, there was blood welling on her bottom lip.

I haven't fed in so long.

She smells soo good.

the next thing I knew, her bottom lip was between my teeth.

**A/N: Yay, nay. What should happen next comment what you think. Flames welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back; thanks for all the support! I'm going to try to update every sunday, if possible. And that's about it. R&R, it makes me update faster! Flames welcome.**

Marshall P.O.V

Marcy had gone to get more papers with that Bonnibel girl, leaving me to sit in an awkward silence next to Gabe.

"Hey, you and your sister were pretty good out there," he said, smiling cheekily at me.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied with a shrug to hide my blush. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket, letting me know I received a text.

**Marcy:** _SOS in the library ASAP!_

What on earth had she gotten into _this_ time?

_On my way _I sent back.

I sighed and trudged grumpily up to Simon's desk.

"Marcy needs me," I told him in a hushed tone.

"Alrighty, do you know where the library is?" He asked before I shook my head. "Then take Gabe with you"

"Are you sure that that's a good idea? What if Marcy did something stupid?" I asked.

Simon frowned. "You've been feeding regularly, correct?" I nodded. "So if she _has_; you should be able to compel him to forget."

"Fine, old man. You win," I muttered, rolling my eyes at him. Then I walked over to Gabe, "Hey blondie, you're coming with me," I said over my shoulder after grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him out the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Gabe asked, my hand still in his.

"I have no clue, that's why you're coming." The blonde gave me a confused look, and I sighed heavily. "The library. We're going to the library."

"Oh, it's this way," he said as he pulled me down the main hall. "Here we are,"he chirped, stopping in front of a door.

I sighed for what probably wasn't the last time today,"Stay here for a bit." He gave me a confused look, but nodded and leaned against the wall.

Marceline P.O.V

My hand was on Bonnie's mouth, muffling her frantic screams. Why must they always panic?

"Stop screaming!" I yelled at her.

"Marc what did you do to her?" I jumped when Marshall spoke, I hadn't heard him enter..

"She fell and split her lip and.. I kinda.. Fed on her?" I ended it as a question, though I was still holding the girl's mouth.

"Wait, wait― You fed on her _lip_?" Marshall snickered.

"Stop laughing and compel her to forget!" I snapped at him.

"Alright, fine. Uncover her mouth," Marshall said. Surprisingly, she didn't scream. Marshal grabbed her chin and forced her to face him, "Marceline did not feed on you; and I was never here."

"D- did it work?" I asked tentatively. Bonnibel still looked rather scared, but more perplexed than anything.

"I don't know, test it out." Marshall huffed.

I grumbled under my breath, but complied all the same."What do you remember?" I asked as I crouched down beside her.

Her confused gaze suddenly turned to a sharp glare, "Let's see; you just fucking _bit me_ and started drinking my _blood!_" Bonnie shrieked.

"Shit, it didn't work," I groaned.

"It should have," Marshall replied.

"Well it didn't!" I snapped.

He almost looked hurt, "How is this my fault?"

"I'm not saying it is, just go and I'll handle it!"

"Fine," he said, getting up and leaving.

Bonnie had remained silent, her eyes darting between me and the door.

"Hey Bonnibel, can you keep a secret?" I asked. She nodded. "My brother and I― Well I guess you could say that we're vampires. But before you freak out, we don't feed on humans― or at least try not to― and if we _do,_ we don't kill them, we just.. Compel them to forget." She nodded again and I continued, "But since we can't compel you, you're gonna have to keep it a secret, understood?"

Bonnibell appeared to mull this over, then spoke, "On one condition."

"What would that be?" I asked warily.

"Well, I doubt there are a lot of vampires out there; so it would be a shame if a scientist such as myself didn't take this opportunity to learn more about one"

"So, basically, you want to perform tests and stuff on me? I'll be a sort of guinea pig, right?"

She nodded "Pretty much."

"And if I agree to do this, you won't tell anyone about my brother or me?"

"Exactly."

I quickly thought over the pros and cons of this, and decisively stuck my arm out for a handshake. "You've got a deal."

**A/N: So, yeah that's it for this chapter but I'm thinking of adding some romance stuff next chapter... Or is it too soon? Let me know in the comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. This is chapter seven. Don't forget to review.**

Marshall P.O.V

The walk back to the band room had been an awkward one.

Gabe had asked me why I had dragged him down to the library in the first place; but I didn't respond. My compulsion always works, at least always _had_. But now, because of me, Marcy was stuck in a deal with the teenaged Marie Curie.

"So what was all the fuss for?" Simon asked me as I walked in.

"Nothing to worry about."

After music, Marcy and I hitched a ride with Simon back to his place. Neither of us mentioned the library incident, but I guess it's better that he doesn't know.

I had woken up late the next morning, since Marcy hadn't bothered to wake me up until the last minute. "Marshall we got to go to school, put on your pants!" had been my wake-up call. Luckily, when we arrived, we weren't late yet. I ran to my locker– accidentally knocking someone down in my haste. "Sorry," I mumbled, reaching out a hand to help who ever I'd knocked over.

A girl with auburn hair and western eyes looked up at me and smirked, "My my Marshall. Just as clumsy as always, I see."

"L-litzy?"

_Flash back_

"_Marshall! Haven't you heard? Christmas is tomorrow!" _

"_Christmas? Litzy, how many times do I have to tell you– you simply cannot go making up holidays whenever you wish" Marshall said with an exasperated sigh._

"_Of course I can. I'm a princess, you know– if I feel we should celebrate christmas, then the whole country of Deasia will." Litzy replied twirling around the room in her giant baby blue dress._

"_You need to have at least _one _reason to celebrate this so-called Christmas."_

"_And what makes you think I don't have a reason?"_

"_You? A reason?" Marshall questioned the auburn-haired girl with a smirk._

"_In fact, I do," Litzy replied excitedly. "You surely know the folk tales about the three wise men, baby jesus, and the star-thing, right?" she stopped twirling, waiting for Marshall to nod. She then continued, "Well, I did some research and have concluded that tomorrow is the annual day of Christ's birth. I call it a birthday; catchy, isn't it?"_

_Marshall rolled his eyes at the princess, "How do you know for sure that tomorrow's Christ's 'birthday'?"_

"_I don't, I'm only guessing– but my subjects don't need to know that!" Litzy giggled while lifting up her dress just enough so she could run to Marshall without tripping on the fabric. "You better get me a present."_

"_A present? what for?"_

"_Well I decided that Christmas should be a day of giving!" she stated decisively_

"_Well, I wish I would have known; then I could've gotten you something."_

"_If you wouldn't keep running off, you would know!"_

_End of flashback_

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" I asked, kneeling down on one knee.

"Come on now, get up. You werent this much of a gentleman even when I was royalty," Litzy smiled, "though it's so nice to see you again."

"Y-yeah same to you, too," I replied, still a little shaken by the arrival of a girl I have long since thought was dead.

Marceline P.O.V

"Bonnie, when do you wanna meet for our deal thingy?" I asked while the class was working in partners for god knows what reason.

"Meet me in the library during lunch." Bonnie replied, her focus still on the chemistry book in front of her. She looked rather cute with her nose scrunched up in concentration.

Wait. Did I just call Bonnie...

_CUTE?!_

**A/N: That's chapter seven R&R, flames welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I would like to thank everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed. Also a special thank you to my editor **_**TinyYaoiFangirl. **_**If any of you want a shout out or for me to answer any of your questions let me know in the comments.**

Marceline P.O.V

I rushed to the library, knocking a couple freshman down in my haste. Bonnie was going to kill me. It was the first day of our deal and I was already late. I finally arrived at the library, which was empty except for Bonnie sitting at a table in the far corner. She was copying some notes out of our chemistry book.

"Sorry I'm late," I said timidly, walking towards her.

"It's fine just don't let it happen again," Bonnie replied while gesturing for me to take the seat across from her.

I hesitantly sat down, "So what experiments do you have in mind?"

"Oh right! I have a list," she said excitedly, flipping through her note book. "Alright. First, I'm going to see how you react when blood is spilled in front of you."

"Wait. Don't we already know what happens?"

"We do, but I didn't get to record it properly."

I just kept silent as she got out a piece of paper and slid it across her thumb; effectively slicing the her skin. My eyes started changing from their normal carmel brown to a dark crimson red as the blood started to trickle down her thumb.

"How interesting," Bonnie mused, writing down her observations with her uninjured hand.

My razor-sharp fangs started to poke through my gums as the scent hint my nose. "Bonnie, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea," I stated, my voice a quivering whisper.

"Ooo you have fangs! Wait, of course you do; you're a vampire!" she laughed, ignoring my words.

She moved her injured finger closer to my face to see how I'd react. "Will you just stop!" I yelled grabbing her hand and running my now forked tongue over her bleeding thumb.

"Hey what was that fo-," She paused, noticing the cut on her thumb had vanished, "How... Peculiar."

"Can we please stop, I can't continue this. Not here," I said, my voice shaking as my eyes changed back and my fangs retreated.

"Fine. But if not here, then where?"

"My house tonight. And make sure to bring your sexiest lingerie," I said with a smirk.

"W-what?!" Bonnie stuttered, wide-eyed.

"Sorry, my vampire side gives me a weird sense of cockiness," I said, still smirking. "Well, I'll see you tonight," I gave her a peck on the cheek and left the library.

Marshall P.O.V

I sat with Litzy at lunch as we just talked about the past, "Remember Christmas?" Litzy asked.

"I only celebrate it every year," I replied, rolling my eyes at her.

"Of course you do. I told you it would be big one day!"

"Whatever," I huffed

"Hey Marshall, just so you know the offer still stands," Gabe said with a smile that made me blush.

"You like him, don't you?" Litzy asked once he left.

"What? No I'm strictly a vagina-enthusiast," I answered with a light chuckle.

"Oh really? I haven't seen you blush this much since you walked in on me having my servants lace my corset," Litzy said poking my cheek.

**A/N: So that's that! Please review and flames welcome.**


End file.
